Un ange pur et rebelle
by LuciieSmiille
Summary: Une jeune fille possédée par un démon avec des attention mystérieuse entre dans le vie de nos amis de death city. Comment vont-il réagir en vue de cet ange démoniaque. Abandonnée.


Prologue.

Tout les débuts possède une fin.

Une nuit, en pleine période d'Halloween, assez froide il fallait néanmoins l'avouer. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient de sortie en cette nuit, faisant du porte à porte pour demandé des Bonbons ou quelconques friandises que les voisins pouvais offrir gratuitement aux enfants.

Mais depuis quelques heures les enfants dehors se faisaient de plus en plus rare pourtant un groupe de jeunes filles de quatorze à quinze ans se baladais dans la ville endormis recouverte d'une voile noir que les lampadaires et les néons des boutique essayais -en vain- de repousser. la noirceur de la nuit, la lune caché par les étoiles. Les jeunes filles riaient allègrement en parlant de tout et de rien avec le sourire. -Des sujet de filles en fait- Quand on y voyais de plus près, elles étaient cinq, cinq demoiselles de quatorze a quinze ans. La plus grande dit avec un sourire :

_Les filles, je propose qu'on aille se promener du coté du cimetière pour plus de sensation forte,_ celle qui venais de s'exprimer avait les cheveux d'un blond parfait, les yeux bleues et la peau très pâle. Elle était habillé d'un pull blanc nacré moulant, d'un jean slim et d'une paire de talon plutôt haute. Une véritable beauté nordique qui collectionnait les petits copains depuis son entré au collège. Sa voix, seul défaut à cette perfection faite femme. Sa voix était perché, suraigu comme celle d'une perruche.

_Anaïs, c'est une bonne idée mais je dois rentrer j'ai un concerto de piano moi demain_, Bénédicte était entré dans la danse pour convaincre Anaïs, la tête brûlé du groupe que continuer à se balader en pleine nuit était dangereux pour de jeune femmes. La jeune femme avait de long cheveux châtain clair virant aux blond dans la lumière, elle avait de yeux magnifique yeux émeraude cachés par de grosse lunette. Bénédicte était la plus grande mais aussi la plus adulte du groupe. Elle était habillé de son éternel uniforme de collège réputé, car oui elle n'allais pas dans le même collège que le petit groupe, mais dans un collège très réputé qui lui offrirais une bourse pour faire de grande étude.

_J...Je ne peut pas rester... Ma mère me tuerais si elle voit que je ne rentre pas à l'heure,_ Violette ou comment être timide et adorable. La jeune fille avait de long cheveux roux, presque rouge attaché en une tresse qui serpentais le long de son dos. Elle avait aussi des yeux d'un noir intense et était d'origine japonaise, ses vêtement toujours simple se comportais d'un long manteau noir, d'un jean et d'une paire de converse. La timide du groupe était une des âgé car même si cela ne se voyais pas, elle avait quinze ans et entamais sa seizième année.

_Ne t'en fait pas chérie, rentre avec Bénédicte, il ne faut pas que tu te fasse agressée en allant chez toi, _Carly, la perverse au visage d'ange s'était exprimé d'une voix sombre. Car oui Carly était lesbienne et folle amoureuse de toutes les filles du groupe. Elle avait un grand sens de l'humour. Et était vraiment jolie avec ses long cheveux d'un noir intense et ses yeux rouge. Oui, rouge. Ce qui lui donnais une image de démon.

_Bon Ia, tu surveille les deux débiles. Il ne faut pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise._

_Oui, chef ! Bien, Chef ! _Ia, enfin plutôt Lucie mais surnommé Ia par toute ses amies après qu'une professeur d'espagnol bégayante ait prononcé le prénom de la demoiselle tout détaché -Lu...Lu...Luci...Ia.- Bref, Lucie était vraiment jolie comme ses amies en faite -Notre héroï jeune demoiselle avait de long cheveux bleu pâle et ondulé, et des yeux d'un Bleu azur resplendissant de lumière. Sinon Lucie était de petite taille et avait une apparence frêle, presque fragile. Elle avait aussi sur le visage un sourire tout aussi lumineux que son regard. La demoiselle à la chevelure océans était habillé d'un débardeur blanc, d'une veste bleu, d'un pantalon bleu et d'une paire de Doc blanche.

Bénédicte lui fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers Carly et Anaïs et de les menacer d'une voix froide.

_Bon les idiotes, pas de conneries compris ?_

_Oui général, bien général, Répliquèrent_ en cœur les jeunes filles. Bénédicte s'éloigna accompagné de Violette qui leurs faisait des signe de la main pour leurs dire au revoir avant de s'éloigner dans les profondeur de la nuit.

Le petit trio se dirigea vers le cimetière en riant et en papotant bruyamment, se racontant des histoire de vampire, de fantôme ou de monstre mangeur d'âme. Quand elles arrivèrent devant l'endroit où reposaient les morts de toute la ville, Carly et Anaïs foncèrent tête baissé dans le cimetière en criant qu'elle étaient les puissante tueuse, les plus puissante qui existait. Lucie, elle commençait à avoir un peu peur tout seule dans cet endroit glauque. Elle se mit à chercher ses deux amies qui faisait sûrement les folles dans un coin du cimetière. Mais malheureusement la vérité était beaucoup plus terrifiante encore.

Ia entendit un cri mêlant terreur et douleur. Son sang se glaça quand elle reconnue la voix d'Anaïs, elle courut dans le cimetière, le plus vite qu'elle pouvais. Après une cours effréné dans tout le cimetière, ses poumons en feu et sa respiration saccadée elle arriva devant une dizaine de personnes et un monstre avec des énorme cisaille à la place des main et des jambe.

La jeune fille aux cheveux océans refusa de montrer une quelconque faiblesse et défia le monstre et les hommes du regard, ses prunelle d'eau clair brillant d'une détermination sans faille pendant que le montre s'approchait dangereusement de Carly qui hurlait à s'en casser les corde vocale, il fallait l'avouer même si Lucie se donnais des air de fille forte, elle était morte de peur et ne savais pas quoi faire pour aider ses amies, elle se sentais faible... Inutile. C'est alors qu'une voix glaçante, pleine d'énergie, une énergie malsaine et noir parla dans la tête de Lucie qui s'était recroqueviller sur elle même :

_Ma chère petite, tu te sent faible ? Tu veux de la force ?_

_Qui êtes vous ?_ Lucie ne perdais pas de vue que parler avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur de son esprit n'était pas vraiment normal.

_Je suis... Quelqu'un qui peut te rendre forte, tu vis avec moi depuis ta naissance ma chérie. Je peux t'aider et protégé tes amies._

_Dite moi votre prénom._

_Je suis Atsumori, un démon._

_Dans les histoire les démons son les méchant donc pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance. _Lucie continuais de penser en quatrième vitesse à ce qu'elle pourrais faire.

_Ma chère Lucie, je te connais et je sais que tu connais ce sentiment qui te poussera à accepté de fusionné avec moi. _

_Ai-je le choix ? _Le démon ne répondit pas sachant très bien qu'elle ne refuserais pas de protégé ses amies, les humains son pathétique avec leurs sentiment d'amitié ou d'amours.

_Atsumori ? J'accepte de fusionné avec toi si tu répond à ma question._

_Très bien, quel est ta question ?_

_Tu serra toujours avec moi ? Tu à dit que tu me connaissait donc est-ce que tu est née en moi ?_

_Oui, je serrais toujours avec toi et ta deuxième question devra attendre._

C'est sur ses mots que Lucie se concentra et laissa la puissance du démon déferlé sur elle. Les yeux de la demoiselle passèrent d'unbeau bleu à un œil rouge fendu comme ceux d'un chat et l'autre œil passa de son habituel teinte azur pour un œil noir fendu avec des symbole étrange au dessous de ses yeux, deux pentagramme inversé en dessous de ses yeux démoniaque. Il émanait d'elle une sorte de puissance macabre, et incontrôlable. Les deux amies de Lucie n'eurent pas le temps de voir la jeune demoiselle possédée car elles étaient déjà évanouit, ou plutôt tomber dans le coma après les horribles mutilations qu'elles avaient subies.

Bref, Lucie contrôlée par Atsumori sortie une épée du néant et fit un sourire sadique avant de tuer tout les hommes de manières assez sadique incluant torture, hurlement, supplice, supplication et demande de pardon mais Atsumori restait intraitable et tuais tous les hommes présent. Quand il fallut passer au monstre, Le démon arracha tout les membre et le fit imploser juste en posant la petite main frêle de Lucie sur le front de la bête avant qu'il implose de manière sanglante, laissant des marque rouge sur le corps et sur les vêtement de la possédé. Des âmes de couleurs blanche et une seule rouge apparurent signifiant que tout les hommes et le monstre étaient. . . Mort.


End file.
